Of Spring and Winter
by hitsuxkidxren
Summary: Unesdala Gada, a land of eternal winter, has a new found hope that will bring this ice age to it's end...
1. Drisana, the new hope

_**This was a project in my English class, we had to make up a myth, and I did mine on how the seasons change. I'm going to break it up into chapters so enjoy. I own this. Please don't use the characters (which are wolves) and plot without my permission. All you have to do is ask. I know it's short, but the other chapter's are short too. Thank you and enjoy…**_

* * *

**_Drisana, the New Hope_**

Unesdala Gada, a land of eternal winter. Snow and ice cover the ground. The only signs of life were the rabbits, foxes, and many variations of animals with thick fur. There was one group of animals that stood out from the rest. A pack of said to be wise animals that are called the Waya (wolf).

The Aniwahya (wolf clan) were all gathered around the mate of their leader. Awaiting the birth of the pup that the wise Waya, Buddhadev, had prophesized would bring life and beauty to this ice barren land. The sun goddess, Uelanuhi, was present to witness the birth of the new life to Unesdala Gada.

All was silent and tense, until finally at the time when the wind and snow had ceased, the new pup was brought into existence. Once the pup opened its eyes, which was a strange occurrence in the Aniwahya history, life seemed to burst from where the pup lay. Grass seemed to magically sprout from the ice and snow, flowers that were weak from slumber trying hard to break though the frozen barrier of land. Uelanuhi, after snapping out of her astonishment at the sight before her, unleashed the dormant sun to help with the new coming of life.

"Such Beauty," muttered Buddhadev. Uelanuhi could only nod in acknowledgement. Finally once the Aniwahya became aware of the ones around them Avinash, the Waya alpha male, had raised his head and gave a mighty howl. The others had soon followed. The pup, whose gender was found female, tried to stand with all her might but failed. Dayita can only watch in amusement as her pup struggles to raise herself of the ground. But soon her amusement is replaced with amazement as her pup stands up, but this time she stays up.

In this attempt, and success, to stand Dayita studies her pups' physical features, red eyes and white fur obviously pointing to her affiliation to the spring and summer. A name was all that was needed. _A name…_Dayita thought, looking at her pup.

"Drisana."

Dayita looked at the source of the voice.

"Drisana shall be her name…a true daughter of the sun." said Buddhadev.

"Yes, it fits well. She will need a strong name to keep her going in the future when she is going to fight Go-la," replied Avinash, the new father keeping a close eye on his newborn pup as she swatted the grass with her paw.

"Much training is needed in these six months," Buddhadev said. "By that time she will have enough experience to defeat Go-la, lord of winter and fall, and bring at least another six months of spring and summer to the land before she has to chase and defeat him once again after he has started another ruckus. This will be an eternal battle, so prepare her well."

Then Buddhadev left to join the others in celebrating the new spring.


	2. The Departure of summer and spring

**_WHOA!! O.o I didn't think it would be this short. -_-' Sorry about that. I'll get the next chapter up and running as soon as possible. -bows- thank-you for you're patients._**

* * *

**_Departure of Spring and Summer_**

The six months had passed quickly for the young Drisana. She had been trained by the best of warriors in the clan. She learned to strengthen her fangs so that they may pierce through the densest of flesh and het claws so that they may dig though the hardest of rock.

Today was the day she has to part and leave her home in the wake of Go-la in order to bring peace to the other parts of the land. "Do I have to leave?" Drisana asked her mother, whom was very sad to see her daughter leave. "Yes. The Great Spirit has told me in a dream. You must go across the land to defeat Go-la, but don't worry my dear. Eventually you're travels will lead you back home. Don't forget that Uelanuhi will be with you," her father replied. "You must bring life to the other lands. Don't fail the land Drisana," said Buddhadev. "Stay safe my daughter," Dayita said as she bid her daughter good-bye. "I will."

Then with a determined sparkle in her forest green eyes, she bid the rest of the Aniwahya fair well and ran out of the packs territory, leaving her homeland in the wake of Go-la's snowy reign. As she ran through the storm, a trail of flowers and grass formed under her feet whenever her paws touched the ground. She listened to the wind and Uelanuhi's wisdom to lead her to Go-la.


	3. Gola of Fall and Winter

**_Sorry for the time gap inbetween updates. Well here is another short chapter. Enjoy._**

* * *

**_Go-la of Fall and Winter_**

After ten hours of straight running, she finally reached her destination. The spirits had led her to an icy tundra, snow raining from the heavens only to fall to its demise on earth.

"I finally made it," Drisana said. "The only thing left is to defeat Go-la…!"

Suddenly cracks started to form in the ice. Not deep enough to create a permanent wound in the earth, but deep enough to remind Drisana that this was no longer her territory and that she should be more careful when watching her step.

"Go-la, show your self! I am Drisana of spring and summer. I have come to defeat you to bring life to this barren land of snow and ice!" Drisana yelled. Then suddenly the snow swirled into a horizontal funnel in front of her. As soon as it disappeared, a large waya was where the funnel once was. This waya had icy blue eyes and fur as dark as the moonless night.

"I accept your challenge Drisana of spring and summer. I am Go-la of fall and winter, prepare yourself!" Go-la growled with deep malice filled in his voice, identifying that Go-la was indeed male.

"Tch." Drisana scoffed. She lowered her head and bared her fangs. Fur bristled to the point that it looked like it had static electricity in her fur, steady determined red eyes watching and determining Go-la's movement.

"…!" Suddenly Go-la was gone in a snowy twister, only to reappear behind her and lunge forward, fangs bared.

Drisana regained her composure and, before he was able to get to her, summoned a thick vine to defend from his attack. Then, just as quick as Go-la had disappeared, Drisana had leapt over the vine, snarling with her teeth bared. Surprised at his opponent's quick movement, Go-la had no chance to defend and escape her fangs. Drisana had bit hard and deep into the scruff of his neck, shedding the first of the blood. Go-la howled as pain ripped through his body.

Maneuvering his head and muzzle, he bit Drisana's own back and ripped her off of him. Throwing her quite a few feet from him, but before she was able to hit the ground she twisted her body to land on her feet. Both waya now covered in there own blood. Go-la's blood was seeping through his fur from the fresh wound to his neck, Drisana's white fur, now blood-stained with her own fresh wound that Go-la had delivered in a feeble attempt to get her off, was a crimson red that matched her eyes. Both waya were now done resting and had leapt at each other, biting and scratching whenever the other had seen an opening, the battle turning into a non-stop-blood-shedding war.


	4. The Start of a New Beginning

**_Well...last chapter. Very short. Enjoy._**

* * *

**The Start of a New Beginning**

By the time both wolves had stopped fighting, Go-la was covered in blood…his own blood. Panting and struggling to stand, his legs gave out and he fell to the icy ground, Drisana hovering over him. Blood soaking her fur but she, unlike Go-la, had little to no wounds. Her powers over the seasons of life had given her numerous healing abilities, but only when the sun was able to shine. Of course if it had no been for Uelanuhi at her side then she would have probably lost this battle.

Go-la of fall and winter, you have been defeated. I will give you a chance to escape with your life," Drisana said. Silently taking her offer, Go-la stood slowly and ran away. When Go-la was far enough away, Drisana asked Uelanuhi to melt the ice. Once the ice and snow had melted, Drisana raised her head and gave a mighty howl. Trees that were once frozen to ice sculptures suddenly sprung with energy found from the new warmth and gave life to the newly sprouted leaves. Grass and flowers bloomed in her wake, covering the land to accompany the trees in a holy rejoice of a new beginning.

Suddenly, physical exhaustion from the fight had over came Drisana as she fell into a deep slumber and vines and tree roots covered her healing body. Preparing her for the next time she will have to wake from her six-month-slumber to once again face Go-la to bring new life to a dying land. In the mean time, the land in which she slumbers in will be rejuvenated and will prosper until she wakes.


End file.
